The quiet life
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: Everyone hated her now, for all her mother had done. Seemingly alone, Maho leaves Japan to move in with an old friend in America. (Note: A slice of life /childhood shipping slightly inspired inspired by Reel fishing III)
1. Chapter 01: Hotel reflections

**My second Girls und Panzer fanfic. I'm very grateful for everyone's support, and I'd like to apologize for the late update. I've been adjusting each chapter lately and by the end of Jan, 15** **th** **, 2017, the next chapter shall be finished.**

 **I do not own Girls und Panzer.**

Normally, she'd been stern, seemingly oblivious to what people had thought of her. The only opinion she cared about was how her mother and sister viewed her. Now, even a simple "okay" could set her mind into panic, dreading the next comment would be a scathing one. Usually was nowadays.

" _I bet you told your mom to do it before she had you just so that you could inherit the school!_ " She shook her head, trying to forget the memory. Comments like that where so common now, it was like a trend. An annoying trend she hated, directed at her for what her mom had done.

 _Could I have actually done something like that_ _?_ She thought, sitting down in her hotel room. She highly doubted it, didn't seem to fit her personality or desires. Maho had not really wanted to inherit Koromorimene, she only did the duties as the Nishisumi heir so that Miho would not be forced into a life she did not want. Now, all that hard work had been wasted now.

Her amber eyes gazed at the tv, wondering if she should flip it on. _American news is often junk, Maho_ _,_ her mind recited the words of her secret friend. _But it has to be better than what is going on in my mind now,_ she argued, flipping on the small tv set.

What had happen was simple to explain, but hard to grasp. Before Maho had been born, there was another Nishisumi heir, one born to Shiho's older sister, Marie. But, Shiho had the brilliant idea of assassinating her older sister and niece, in order to become the next headmistress of the Nishisumi school. However, nearly nineteen years after the fact, the truth came out with devastating consequences.

Overnight high school diplomas from Kuromorimine became nearly worthless. Many of the colleges stated that they won't accept anymore students whom went to the school, and as such those who had graduated either had to attend one of the lesser collages or go to collage abroad. No one desired any former student from the school, and they where even rumors that the government was going to begin allowing students to retake high school from the beginning if they wanted. To Maho, it seemed absolutely ridiculous, but she knew that there was no arguing with a mainstream decision once it was so firmly ingrained.

Those consequences also affected Maho. Overnight, she had lost the respect of her peers, many of them now teasing her when just the day before they respected her. Even her little sister, Miho, seemed to become afraid of her overnight, which was what had hurt Maho the most. At least Miho's school still supported her, so far as for the headmaster of Ooarai to adopt Miho. And that had brought Maho some relief, though she was devastated with how her sister now seemed to feel toward her now. The two had been so close growing up, when when friction between mother and daughter threatened to pull them apart, they had agreed to stay together. Now, what precious bond was broken, seemingly beyond repair

Maho still cared for her younger sister, as she always had, and in a way she was glad that most people viewed her as a victim instead of an accomplice. By all rights, Maho was a victim herself, but since Shiho was in jail and Maho was to be her successor, it was much easier for people to target Maho when she passed by.

Maho let out a sigh as watched the evening news, finding her friend to be partially right. All it seemed to be was about the newest celebrity or over-hyping some illness you where probably never going to get. She did however find the viral video about the cat on a overboard to be amusing.

 _Joseph,_ she thought to herself, pulling out an old picture of them when they where in intermediate school. The two had been best friends back then, and on the day Maho had left for middle school, they made a pact to always keep in touch. Every since then, they've talked at least once a week, often twice over the phone. _He's seems to be the only friend I have now,_ she realized with a pang of sorrow.

 _Can't believe we are meeting face to face for the first time in over six years tomorrow,_ she smiled to herself, turning the Tv off and tucking herself in. " _Maybe my life will turn around after all. At least, I hope so," she whispered hopefully._

Waking at the dawn of daylight, Maho blinked open her eyes and let out a small yawn before rising out of bed. She quickly ran into the rest room, just remembering how early her friend got around." _Geez, a kid who regularly wakes up at four in the morning?"_ She grumbled, brushing her teeth and combing her hair for the day. She then ran back into her room and grabbed a pair of pants and a white casual tee, finishing up with a simple thin black ladies belt. _This looks okay,_ she noted, even though it was eay more casual than she was used to.

Maho had packed extremely light to be moving to a different country, packing everything into one large briefcase. She had brought mostly clothes, and a few necessities, along with about four pictures complete with picture frames. Other than her documents and such, she had left everything else behind, wanting to forget her old life as much as possible.

She folded her night clothes neatly in her briefcase and closed the lid before picking up her purse and walking down to the lobby. She simply handed the secretary her key card and sat down, waiting for her friend to show up.

"In recent news, firefighters extinguished a blaze near the Missouri river, no one was injured in the blaze and officials are stating that it was caused by natural causes, perhaps a lighting strike."

Maho shivered slightly at the mention of that. She remembered one time at a summer camp her mother had hosted, one one of the cabins had caught on fire, and that happened to be the one she was in. Her little sister, Miho, and two other girls named Kay and Erika had also attended. Maho vividly remembered how her mother had courageously bared down the burning cabin door to save them. "At the time I had been so proud of mother, but now... all those feeling went down the drain." she mumbled sadly.

"Ah, hey Maho!" A male voice startled her from her thoughts. She looked up, smiling as she recognized her old friend, "Ah Joseph!" she cried happily, hugging him. He returned the embrace, and Maho nearly let out a sigh as she felt his warm arms fell across her back. "It's been too long," she purred.

"Amen to that," He said, pulling back and gazing at her. "Going with the short hair motif?" He chucked.

Maho brushed her hair self consciously. "Mother said that short hair was best in the tank and I've kinda had it like this every since middle school." She then let out a smirk. "That's quite the mountain man beard you have," she commented.

Joseph chuckled. "Nah, this thing is much smaller than most mountain men beards. Though I tried it for a bit last year before deciding it was more convenient to keep it short." He then bowed. "Thy Chariot awaits, my lady." He humored, taking her suitcase for her.

Maho let out a chuckle. "Ah, you always knew how to brighten my day." she replied, before following him. "So, what model is this chariot thy speak of?" she asked.

"Why, none other than a brand new 2010 Dodge Ram, complete with leather seats, built in Wi-fi, GPS system, and comfort heading and cooling." he chuckled, lifting her briefcase into the back cab.

Maho chuckled again. "I forgot you had a fetish for trucks," she commented.

"If you think that's impressive, then you should see the truck collection I have at home," he bragged good naturally.

Maho gasped. "You have a truck collection?" _Well, He's been a gear-head every since I knew him, but a whole collection? I know he inherited a good deal of money but seriously._

Joseph nodded. "Darn right I do!" He smiled, before opening the door. "In you go, my lady,"

Maho flashed him a small smile and climbed in. _I had forgotten how much of a gentlemen he is too_ _,_ she realized.

"So, any shopping we should do before we head home or shall we go tomorrow?" he asked as they pulled out.

Maho nodded. "I can wait a day or two," she decided.

"Alright then, away we go," he replied.

 _Yep, this is going to work out just fine,_ She realized. _I got my friend with me, a new life to look forward to, nothing could go wrong._

Maho had no idea the surprises life had in store for her, some of them wonderful, some of them not so much. All she knew was that even though her life had taken a turn, there was always light at the end of the tunnel.


	2. Chapter 02: House tour

**I'd like to begin by thanking Down Town Alpha for his review. I can understand why one might question Miho shying away from Maho. There is a reason though, which is hinted at through the early chapters and chapter eight of this story will go into the specific details of the matter.**

 **As for the movie, I haven't seen it yet but from what I could gather, it looks like it will be a fantastic movie. I'll probably wait till it comes out on DVD or blu-ray before buying it, though.**

 **I'd also like to thank those who have decided to follow this story, your support means a lot to me. And also the readers, I appreciate you taking time out of your schedule to read this story.**

 **Anyways, here is chapter two. Enjoy!**

"So, you never mentioned what you do for work," Maho began as she gazed at the passing cow pastures.

Joseph chuckled a bit. "Mostly I work at a ski resort in Montana in the winter."

Maho gaped at him in surprise. "But we are currently in Oklahoma!" She managed to get out.

"I know. This is where I live during the off season. Once winter comes, I move to my cabin up in Montana, when the season is over I simply move back." He explained.

Maho shook her head teasingly. "You, my good friend, are full of surprises.

"Well, I try," Joseph smiled, as he turned into into a road. As Maho gazed around, she noticed right away that the scenery began to change from that of a grassland to that of a mountainous area. "One of the reasons I use trucks here, very mountainous."

Maho laughed. "That, and you have always had a fetish for trucks," she joked.

Joesph nodded. "Welp, I can't argue with that."

As he finally pulled into his driveway, Maho gaped at the large hanger beside his large log cabin, or more aptly, log mansion. "Wow. I did not expect this," she whispered.

Joseph smirked. "Well, gotta have a hanger if I gonna host a truck collection. As for the over-sized cabin, I had a few reasons." he noted.

 _Hm.. I wonder what he means by that?_ She wondered to herself, but decided not to comment. She watched as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button, which caused the large doors on the hanger to open. "Best thing is, I have a special box on the inside which can program the doors to either respond or not respond to a remote." he explained. "Usually I keep it off at night."

"That makes sense," Maho noted as darkness enclosed around her. Dim lights flooded the area, giving it a cavern-like fill, and part of her dreaded walking through the hanger. Finally, as the truck stopped in an compartment, Joseph rolled down his window.

"Let there be light!" He hollered suddenly, causing Maho to glare at him briefly before shielding her eyes from the bright light. "And God saw the light, that it was good. Maybe a tad to bright though," He chuckled, which caused the lights to dim slightly.

Maho gave a laugh. "Now that was a surprise!"

"Thanks, it took me two months of work to get the lights to work with the voice commands."

"You spend that much time on it?" Maho exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Joseph admitted, just realizing how ridiculous that sounded. "Don't get me wrong, I good with computers, but writing code? I'm a little slow."

"No no, it's not that I'm saying it is a long time, just that I'm impressed at that amount of dedication just to your lighting system." Maho clarified. She then stepped out of the truck and took a small whiff. "Smells like lilac fields," she commented.

"I like to keep the garage smelling clean." Joesph explained.

Maho gazed around, before something caught her eye. "You have a Dragon Wagon?" she asked, pointing at the vehicle in question at the very back.

"Ah yes, I use it when I move up to Montana."

"Oh, that makes sense."

After admiring her friends truck collection some more, they decided to settle down for breakfast. Joesph made them chocolate chip pancakes, which Maho found delicious.

"Joesph, I'd like to thank you for letting me stat with you." Maho began after she had finished eating.

"It's no problem, really," he replied humbly.

Maho then let out a sigh. "You know where I can find work, though? I don't want to take up more of your time and resources than I have to."

Joesph shook his head. "No Maho, what you need right now is to relax for a few months, especially after what you went through." he countermanded gently.

"But..."

"No buts Maho. As your friend, I'm telling you to just sit back and enjoy at least a few months before worrying about finding work." He then sighed. "Look, you've spent your whole life trying to make Shiho proud, and working your tail off to leave Kuromorimine with an outstanding reputation, and then Japan finds you your mom did something terrible and treats you like garbage for it. You need to get that out of your system before you even began to think about work.

Maho sighed again. "You never give up, do you." She then let out a chuckle. "Alright, I'll wait a few months then."

"And this is your room," Joesph said, completing the tour of the house. Maho glanced around, noticing the room was nice, but mostly empty of decor. "Sorry it is so empty at the moment."

Maho shook her head, setting her bag down. "No, that's quite alright, I don't think I'll need much right off the bat anyways." she reassured.

Joseph smiled a bit before his phone rang. "Hold on a second." He replied, before answering. "Uh uh, cows out, eh. I guess I can help. Be there in a moment." He then turned to Maho. "Sorry about that, a friend of mine had his cattle break out and needs some help. Would you like to come with or settle in your new room.

Maho thought for a moment. "I think that I will stay here and get settled. Besides, I'd probably most likely get in the way since I know nothing about ranching." She decided.

"Alright, suite yourself." Joesph chuckled, before leaving her. Maho glanced around, before unpacking her bag and putting her clothes in the closet. She hadn't brought much, just a few watches, sets of clothes, and a picture of her and her younger sister, Miho.

She frowned as she gazed at the picture, the two siblings smiling. It was taken after their first win together in high school, a much happier time to be sure. _Should I try and call her now?_ Maho asked herself, before shaking her head. _No, not just yet. Maybe in a week or two, but not now. Miho needs her space._ At least, that's what Maho had thought.

She then turned her attention to the small computer on the desk, noticing a note and an envelope on it. "Dear Maho, I've left this computer to you, along with a few gift cards for you to use. Don't give me no trouble over not wanting to use them, I kinda figured you'd try and leave most of your personal items behind, and I won't take no for an answer. Anyways, you'll find $100 for Steam and another $130 for iTunes. I've also included the specs of the computer, and a guide to help take the guesswork out of which games your computer can run.

There is also an Ipod you can use. It's an Ipod shuffle 4th gen, 2 GB, but it should surface for a while.

Joseph."

Maho gazed at the letter, before slowly opening the envelope, taking the various cards out. "Joseph," she whispered, touched by his generosity. She then turned the pc on, and gazed at the specs.

"R-5 graphics cards, Core i3 Intel processor, 4 GB of ram, 500 GB hard drive space, and windows 7." she w noted softly to herself, not really understanding all of it, but glad she knew the limits of the computer. She then downloaded steam and Itunes, spending the time during the downloads to customize her pc to her liking. After that, she took thirty minuets browsing through steam.

Maho had never been much of a gamer, though she did occasionally play some of the browser games, and World of Tanks. However, every since the move, she'd been looking forward to learning how to play, since Joesph was a gamer himself, and pretty good at it. That didn't mean Maho wanted to go hard core into gaming, but she'd like to give it a try and maybe make it a small hobby of hers.

Eventually, she decided to get the Sims 3, Civilization III and Sim city 4, as they looked the most interesting to her. She did have about thirty left in her account, but didn't want to spend it right off the bat. As the games began to download, she let out a yawn. _I guess I am more worn out than I thought,_ she realized, turning off her monitor and sitting down on her bed.

 _Joesph said it'd take a few hours, so I guess I have time for a nap,_ she decided. Taking a posted note, she wrote explaining that she wanted to wake her when he got back if she wasn't awake. She then stuck the note on her door, and settled back into her bed, and closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

 **Joesph's pov:**

Several hour's later, Joesph returned home, slightly tired from his exhaustive cattle round-up. Jeez _, who raises 2000 cows in one large pasture?_ He asked himself, before noticing the note on Maho's door. _Hm, the door is slightly open, so maybe, no, Ill go ahead and knock first,_ he decided, and knocked gently.

No sound. He carefully opened the door, and walked inside, over to the sleeping girl. _Man, she sure looks cute,_ he thought to himself, remembering how he felt when she'd occasionally fall asleep when they went fishing. "Rest well, my old friend," he whispered, before leaving her to her nap. Even though Maho had asked him to wake her up, he too felt tired, and decided to rest up a bit himself.


	3. Chapter 03: Fishing trip

**AN: I'd like to thank Webbo.13 for his review, and for the review left by a guest.**

 **As for when the next chapter, I wanted to get this one published earlier, but I kinda messed up the first chapter of one of my other fanfics and wanted to write a few chapters for it as an apology before coming back to this one. New chapters should arrive every week or so.**

 **Other than that, here is chappter 3. Enjoy!**

Weak sunlight filtered through the cab of the truck as Maho was still pouting about getting woke up so early. Taking a sip of her coffee, she glanced at Joesph. "Do we have to leave so early? It's not like we have to sneak out anymore."

Joseph snickered. "Nah, we could have left later, but, well, you know, we wouldn't have much time to spend together. Besides, we need to get your fishing license and gear, remember?"

Maho grunted in agreement. "Guess you are right. Still, can you wake me up at at least seven from now on?"

Joseph grinned. "I could... but only if I was to move your clock forward incognito,"

"Ugh! Okay, six?" Maho begged, giving him a begging look just for kicks.

"Well, maybe." He sighed. Then he got an idea. "You know what, go ahead and sleep till 7." He told her.

"Really?" _I wonder what brought that up?_

Joseph nodded, and Maho understood that he was being genuine.

After the morning ride, they entered the store and walked back toward the service counter. "Ah, Joseph, my old friend," He rejoiced as they came up.

"Sacramento, how is it going buddy?"

"So far so good, business has been going good." He then turned to gaze at her. "So, this is your friend from Japan."

"Yeah, Maho Nishisumi," Maho introduced.

Sacramento smiled. "Heard bout what happened to you over there." He then shook his head. "It's a shame people treated you so badly, no mater what your mom did it was crystal clear you had nothing to do with it."

Maho felt slightly uncomfortable about the subject and shifted on her feet a bit. "Yeah." she mummer softly.

"Anyways, let me set you up with a proper license and your equipment, alright?"

Maho watched, choosing a blue fishing rod with red highlights along the reel. They paid for the equipment and license and then headed out to a nearby lake.

"You and Sacramento are good friends," Maho observed as they passed by various fields.

Joesph nodded in confirmation. "He and I are old fishing buddies, in fact he is the one who taught me the difference between fishing in Japan and in Oklahoma."

"Is fishing really all that different?"

"Some of the laws and such, yes. The basics are the same, though."

Maho steeped out of the truck and took a deep breath of air. "The air smells quiet different near a lake, but in an interesting way," she commented.

Chuckling softly, Joseph agreed. "Yep, that lake air is different than most sighing spots in Japan," he admitted before setting up his equipment. As Maho set up her own, her memory went back to the first time he had taught her how to fish.

 **Flash back:**

"But will it puncture my finger?" Maho asked worriedly.

Joesph smirked a bit. "I sure hope not, no need in getting Shiho upset." he then took her hook and showed her how to do it. "If you hold the worm like this," He mused while demonstrating how to put the bait on the hook, "Then there isn't any risk of it getting a bite on you."

"Oh," Maho exclaimed, understanding now. "Thanks Joesph," She smiled, before frowning. "Um, how do I cast it?" She asked.

After demonstrating how to do it, Maho tried to cast it, only to get herself tangled up in the line. "Um Joesph," She called, as he was battling a fish.

Joesph gazed at her and quickly cut his line, letting his fish go before rushing over and cutting her line in a few cases to let out out.

"Joesph... I cost you a fish, didn't I?" Maho asked, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

Joesph gently patted her hair. "No, it's alright, I wouldn't want to catch it if it meant you staying entangled." He replied, smiling reassuringly at her before replacing her line. "Care to give it another try?"

Maho nodded and cast her rod out, this time getting a good cast out of it. She breathed a soft sigh of relief as she had gotten it right.

 **End of flashback:**

Maho watched him Joesph finish up his equipment. _He looks so cute right about now,_ she thought, before putting a worm on her hook and then cast, thankful that she had gotten really good at casting.

It wasn't until her line was in the water for a minute did her mind register her previous thought. _Oh my gosh, did I really think he was cute?_ She felt her cheeks burn slightly at what she had done. It wasn't in so much that she thought he didn't look good, but that she'd think about him that way. _Could... Could I have a crush on him?_ She asked herself.

"Um, Maho. Ya got a bite." Joseph interrupted her thoughts.

Maho let out a small grunt before setting the hook and sighed in satisfaction as she began reeling it in. Before long she was holding a 11" Largemouth-Bass, smiling.

"A most excellent catch, Maho," Joseph smiled. "Say, since we have our Smartphones, why don't I take a picture? You know, for the memories."

"Sure, I'd like that," Maho smiled. _That's Joesph for you, always thinking one step ahead,_ she thought as she posed for the photo, happily displaying her fish in a standard fisherman's pose.

Before long, Joesph caught a Catfish, something which interested Maho. Not in so much as to what it was, she had seen them plenty of times. However, she had never heard of someone catching one that big, mostly due to her secretive nature about her fishing hobby. She didn't want Shiho to know her daughter enjoyed fishing, for fear that her mom would disapprove of her participating in said hobby.

However, Maho had an idea. "Hey, do you think I could get a picture of you and your fish?" She asked.

"Sure!"

After pictures, Maho and Joesph made some small talk while fishing. "That was a big catfish you got there." she commented.

However, to her surprise, Joesph shook his head. "Nah, it ain't all that big, well, at least in comparison to the four footers people have caught."

Maho let out a gasp. "People have really caught four foot cats?"

Joesph smile. "Sure have." He paused, setting another fish on the hook. "Though I've never really been much for going after such large game," He explained."

She understood. Sure, Maho 's reason for going after the smaller stuff was her need, or perceived need to keep it a secret from her mother. But, it had always been enjoyable for her. Even catching the fish she was catching now was a considerable step up form the smaller perch and bass she would catch in the forest stream back home.

"Hey, remember when I got tangled up in that line, and you cut your line to help me out?" Maho asked.

Joesph nodded. "Yeah, I remember. You where worried about costing me a fish, but like I said back then, I'd have rather let the fish go and helped you then to have you uncomfortable while I caught it."

Maho couldn't help smiling as he had remembered. "Ah, I'll never forget that day, one of the best in my life." She then smirked. "Gotta be in the top three,"

'Top three?" Joesph asked.

"Between moving here and Miho leading Ooarai to victory in the nationals last year."

Giving her a smile and a small chuckle, he cast his line out once again. "I never realized that day made such an impact on you."

"You where one of my best friends Joesph. You showed me there was more to life then what mother wanted me to know." She took a deep breath, before continuing. "Thank you Joesph."

 **Ooarai:**

Miho sighed as she starred at the wall of her ceiling. "Another fruitless day." Scrunching up her legs, she fought back the tears. _Where did you go, Sister?_ She had spent the last three days trying to find her sister, but no one seemed to know where she had gone.

Miho had been distancing herself from Maho for a while before she left, however it wasn't because Miho hated her sister. No, Miho had been afraid that hanging around Maho much would have been too much of a memory of mother, for a while at least. Now that Maho had moved, she knew how much of a mistake that was.

"I'm so so sorry, sister." she sobbed as she rolled into a ball and cried herself to sleep that night.

Early that morning, she rose to the knocking on her door. "May I come in, sister?"

Miho had forgotten how upset she was last night and opened the door. "Good morning Tyler-san," she yawned.

"Morning sis... wait, have you been crying?" He asked.

It was all she could do to nod. Because she had been adopted by the Ooarai headmaster, and because Tyler was his youngest son, he'd become her brother overnight. Miho had been nervous about having another sibling, even if by law, but she quickly found out that he genuinely cared for her, even though she had suddenly been thrust into his life with little to no prior warning.

"Was it the bullying?" He asked, referring to the sly remarks Miho received. Even though most people thought of Miho as a victim, some of them still blame her. Even though the bullying did tick up a bit after Maho went out of the picture, most people's opinion on the younger sister didn't change.

Shaking her head no, she buried her head in his shoulder. _Can... I tell him? Should I tell him?_ She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she needed a shoulder to lean on.

"It's Maho, isn't it?" He asked. "You want to find her, don't you?"

Miho let out a gasp, unable to contain herself. "I'm sorry. You've been good to me and..." She stopped herself as he patted her head gently.

"No, I understand. If I was in your shoes, I'd feel the same way." Her brother then nodded. "And I'm going to help you find her," he said determinedly.

"I can't possibly ask you to help, you've done so much for me and..."

"Miho, you are my sister now. If something is troubling you, I want to help you sort it out, okay. And I won't ask or tell anyone you are searching for Maho without consenting you, alright?"

"Thank you Tyler," Miho cried, touched at his generosity. _I'll find you Maho, and I'll set things right between us. I promise._


	4. Chapter 04: Visiting mom

**Unkown POV:**

Soft light hummed as she got off of her cot, Shivering as the cold air around her as she gently grasped the bars of her cell. _I never really understood why prisoners in movies always grabbed the bars in their cell, but now I kinda think I do. And more._

She wiped a tear from her dark brown eyes, before drying her hand on her waist, before sighing. The 50 year old knew that she had destroyed her life. She should have known something like this would happen, yet she went through with her plan anyways.

 _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Idiot!_ Her internal rants came almost unbidden, and her eyes shut tight as a stream of tears fell down her face. _Your an idiot woman, thinking you could get away with it!_

"You in pain?" She grunted as she gazed up to see the guard gazing at her.

"No... no, I'm just regretting what I've done," She whispered.

"Hmmph, yeah, I doubt it. Pity gets you nowhere in jail, Nishisumi," he huffed.

She let out a sob. "Can't I have some remorse,?" She asked softly.

He shook his head. "No Shiho, you'd have let your own daughter die if she decided to kill herself after being disowned by you and you'd wouldn't have shed a tear." However, far from being a statement of mockery or anger, his voice held genuine pity. Leaving her there, Shiho began to ponder her mistakes.

 _He... he's right. I've began to view my daughters as tools to keep the family tradition alive. But... but one time, I did love them as a mother. When did that happen?_ She sat down, her head in her face as the tears continued to fall, albeit more slowly now.

"I know when it happened," she whispered, barely audible. _When... it happened when I stopped fearing that they'd find out I killer Marie._ Gazing upward, she hoped her sister would hear her silent prayer.

 _Sister... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._ Her mind started ranting after that. _No, I take it all back! Screw Koromorimine, screw being the Nishisumi head, screw all this money and angst! I want my Sister and niece back!_

 **Joesph POV:**

Joesph smiled slightly as he gazed at the sleeping Maho next to him. _How it happened, I don't know, but I'm certainty I'm falling for her now,_ he admitted silently. Although he wasn't sure that he would tell her, as he didn't want to add to her stresses, he could safely admit that he liked her, and if she asked him to be hers, he'd certainly say yes.

However, it wasn't just her cuteness that made him smile rather now, rather it was how calm she was at the moment. They where currently on their way to Japan to see Shiho, and Joesph could tell that his friend was partially scared to death at the prospect. Still, dispute that, Maho thought it would be best to see her mother at least one last time.

He had no qualms with bringing her back to Japan for this, as he kinda agreed with her sentiment. They where not staying long, however, heck they where not even planning to stay the night, in fear that someone might try to hurt young Maho. Dispute this risk, he knew how much this meant to his friend.

 _I think we both feel guilty about not wanting to visit Miho yet, but right now Ooarai is out at sea and we can't stay here without taking risk._ He glanced over at her, and smiled as she took him from his dark thoughts.

 **Maho pov:**

"Will you be aright Maho?" Joesph's words where meant to assure her, and she smiled slightly to mask her nervousness.

"Yeah. I won't be long."

Joesph shook his head. "No, take your time."

Maho hugged him once gently in a friendly way before nodding in assurance, and entering the prison. _49 years,_ Maho thought, _31 with good behavior._ The thought that her mother wouldn't get out until she was practically dead saddened Maho. Basically _a life sentence._

As she was escorted to the visitation room, Maho felt even more sad for her mother, and frightened. She'd been questioned four times before she moved, and once even handcuffed and booked, which was in her top three worst days of her life. It took the the combined protest of nine governors and the U.S to get them to stop bringing her in for questioning.

Finally, she saw her, and barely recognized her. _Mother? Is that you?_ The once proud Nishisumi was now shackled, the air of confidence she once held was now gone. _She's been subdued by her stay._ Maho realized.

"Maho, you came to visit?" Shiho asked quietly.

The younger girl nodded. "Your my mother, even after what you did.

"I... I'm so sorry."

She wasn't sure what she had expected, but a sincere apology, that was pleasant for her. "I know mom." Maho whispered gently.

"I imagine my sin has made your life harder. I wish that I could take it back, and just..." Shiho paused, shedding a tear.

"I'm living in America now." Maho confessed, trying to cheer her up a bit.

"You are?"

"Yeah, I'm staying with an old friend."

Shiho gazed at her in confusion. "I didn't know you had a friend in America."

"Well, he's a friend from intermediate school I've kept in touch with."

Shiho looked surprised for a moment. "He treating you well?

Maho nodded. "Very. We've been fishing a lot together as of late."

Giving a laugh, Shiho shook her head softly. "Never pegged you as a fisher-girl." She then chuckled. "You two dating?"

Mo...mom!" Maho stammered, blushing slightly. "It's not like that," She then looked away briefly. "Though... I think I might have developed feelings for him," she admitted softly.

"Then you should tell him." Shiho advised. "Maybe not right this minute, but if you like him, don't let your opportunity to ask him fade away."

She couldn't help but gape. "You... you approve?"

Her mom let out a sigh, readjusting her cuffed hands. "To be honest, it's not really in my power to judge whom you like anymore. But if you like him and he treats you like, it's more than enough for me." She then smiled faintly. "If he makes you happy, then I'm happy."

They chit-chatted a bit more about America, Shiho surprised but pleased at her daughter's boyfriend and his hobbies and occupations. However, then came up the more difficult subject.

"Can you tell me about Miho."

Maho let out a sigh. "When the events after your arrest first broke, we stuck together, but between the pressure and how people treated us differently, well, she kinda appeared to be drifting from me. Last I saw her was before the move and she was so... tentative about talking to me." Maho sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if she hate's me.

"I'm so sorry. I've... I've driven you apart with my foolish actions." Shiho whimpered.

She wished she could touch her mom's hands to try and calm her down, but that wasn't going to happen. Maho understood it was for her safety, but, still. "I'm sure me and Miho will make up in the future, but I don't want to make her uncomfortable with just showing up." Maho then looked at Shiho hopefully. "If you see her before me, can you tell her that I still love her, and that I'm sorry?"

Shiho nodded. "Of course, I will. Not sure if she'll visit, but I'll tell her."

"She'll come, I'm sure of it." Maho then turned to leave, as her visitation timer was up, but then she paused briefly. "I'll try and see you again. It'll be a while, but I'll come again," she promised.

Maho tried her best to avoid crying on the flight home, finally calming down, though she was very quiet. _Seeing mom handcuffed like that... and how broken she was. Man that was difficult to handle._ She hopped that her mom wouldn't be cuffed during their next meeting, but given Shiho's crimes, the chance was unlikely.

 _Keeping her there is such a waste now._ Maho knew most people would have called her crazy, or of showing favoritism toward her mother if she told anyone this outright. But that's how she felt about her now. If she was released, and assuming she didn't get into it with where ever she moved too, her mother could safely live in civilization. _She's learned from her mistake. It's not fair to keep her there anymore._

 _What about you? Would you want your sister and aunt to stay locked up? If so, for how long?_ Maho wished she could ask them, but knew they couldn't as they where gone before they where born. _Are_ _you like me, agreeing with the sentence until you saw how sorry and broken she is now?_

She felt a soft warmth wrap around her right hand and she looked to see Joseph holding hers. "Your where shaking." he explained, concern in his eyes.

Although her cheeks felt slightly hot at the action, it also felt calming. Soothing, and comforting, all in one. She squeezed his hand slightly in return. "Yeah, I'm okay now." She promised.

 _I'll have to ask him later on. Mom was right._

 **Shiho POV:**

 _Maho's in American, with that boy? Thank... thank goodness._ Although she never told her, Shiho had watched a few of their fishing outings early on, curious as to what they where doing. At first, she had come concerns, but when she saw how much he respected her daughter and how much of a friend he was, never harking back to her status as the Nishisumi Heiress, she found herself quite happy.

 _You where always a good kid, Joseph. I... I hope you and Maho can find happiness together, like you did in your childhood._


	5. Chapter 05: Finding Info

**This current chapter wasn't originally planed to be chapter five, but I did some thinking and decided to add in a new chapter, moving the original chapter five to chapter 6 and so on. This one is also told from Miho's point of view, however suffice it to say that she might be a bit ooc in comparison to the anime after all she went through with what Shiho had done. Other than that, enjoy!**

Mhio sat down in her room, several of her friends circled around her. There was her brother, Tyler, The crew of the Anglerfish team, and Sudoku, whom Miho had became good friends with after the incident.

"Well, nothing is showing up from the data my uncle has on the prison system, so I think we can safely assume that your sister hasn't been arrested." Sudoku assured. Her uncle was among the highest ranking investigators in japan, and had access to the entirety of the government's arrest records. "And there isn't a missing persons report, either. However, they are not revealing her exact location."

Letting a sigh of relief, Miho was thankful to hear most of that. "Thank you Midorinko," Miho smiled. "Still, I can't help but wonder why they won't reveal her location. Is it possible that she is being held off record?"

Yukari was the one who answered. "I don't think so, even though the unfortunate fact of the mater is that a lot of people are not found of your older sister right now, she still has her supporters. Even though they will not speak against the people, they will speak out against the government."

"Yes, remember when they brought her in for questioning that forth time, and basically arrested her? We had nine governors and even the U.S. protesting, not to mention all of Pravda." Saori pointed out.

The commander thought back to when the news first broke. While most of the academies where bashing both Shiho and Maho, Pravda had rushed to Maho's defense, to everyone's utter surprise. Not even ST. Gloria and Sander's did that, as their headmasters forbid getting involved, It seemed that Kayutsa and many aboard the ship had a high level of respect for their rival, and maybe in some ways admired her. Sure, they hated what Shiho had done, and the fact that they had one less serious rival to contend with, but they felt a need to defend her sister.

Albeit said support didn't reveal itself in mass until after Maho had been all but arrested for interrogation.

"Don't worry Miho, We'll find your sister," Tyler reassured his sister.

In the morning, Miho had taken a flight to Tokyo. Although she knew her friends would disagree with what she was about to do, she believed it would be her best chance to find her older sibling.

"She'll be right here madam, just take a seat." Miho obeyed, her disgust at her mother surprising calming her disputed the fact she was at the jail, albeit visiting. AS she saw her mother being herded into the prison box, handcuffed, she fought back a glare, not wanting to antagonize her too much before she had the information she needed.

As the guard left, Shiho decided to make the first move. "Miho, I'm sorry..." She begin, but only to be interrupted.

"I don't want your apologies, you can say sorry for a billion years, it won't take back the pain you've caused." Miho replied hotly, though keeping her voice down so as not to alert the guards.

Shiho hung her head. "I know."

"I've came for one thing, Maho's location. I miss my sister, and want to see her again." Miho replied simply, but earnestly. _I have to see my sister._

"She came to visit four days ago," Shiho mentioned. "Actually, she was wanting to see you again too, but with my stupid mistake... it's too dangerous to stay in Japan right now."

"Only Pravda, a few politicians and some of us at Ooarai defended her when they booked her once. You know her reputation is destroyed, right?" Miho questioned, having a brisk and angry voice.

"She... she moved to America... this is her address, she gave it to me to give to you." she said, and motioned for her guard to hand Miho a paper. Normally, guard wouldn't do this, but given the situation, an exception had been made.

Miho took the paper, and gave her mom a questioning look. "She staying with this guy?" She asked, suspicious.

"He's an old friend of hers from intermediate school, and he's agreed to house her over while she get's situated.

"How long?" Miho asked.

"About a month now, from what she told me."

Miho stood up. "I still haven't forgiven you, and I never will. But... thank you for telling me this," She said as she pushed her chair under the desk and walked out the door.

"So, you visited your mother in prison and found out that your sister is living with a childhood friend in America?" Her new father asked.

Miho nodded. "Yes. Can...can I go? I'd like to see my sister again."

Her father gave her a long look, before sighing. "During Christmas break," He promised. "We'll need to get everything set up and I'd rather you be able to spend some time together before you head back to school for the year."

Her eyes Shining, she hugged her dad. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried happily.

Tyler smiled, feeling relief that his sister would see her sister again. _While it is a while before winter break, I can't help but share in Miho's happiness. Hm... now that I think about it, I wonder what Maho is like?_

 **Shiho POV:**

After her guard left, Shiho felt tears once again flowing down her eyes, something she had grown accustomed to. _She... She hates me,_ she realized in horror, but shook her head. _No.. no, she has every right to hate me. I separated her from her sister, I destroyed her reputation, ruined her life._ She wished she could go back, and change things. But she knew she couldn't.

Laying down, she nearly instantly fell into a sleep, erupting into a dream.

"Okay Maho, remember to count your strich quickly yet accurately."

"You mean like this, Erin" she scribbled down her calculations, before flipping the cover over.

A blond haired girl smiled, her blue eyes glittering in happiness. "Exactly, nice work cousin." She then stood up, and stretched. "Want to head out to the range and trying it for real?"

Maho stood up, and smiled. "Yeah, let's go cousin!" she exclaimed, and the two looked toward her. "You coming with us Miho?"

"Hia," she replied, running over to the Panzer III. Shiho felt her sister place her hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"Their no worse for wear are they?" She Marie smiled as she watched her family heading out to the range."

Shiho nodded, but she then noticed something in her hand. A Nine millimeter. She then raised it up, and aimed it at the Blond, and fired.

"What are you doing Shiho!" Marie shouted, but before she could do anything, Shiho, fired at Marie's chest, killing her instantly. It was only when Shiho gazed at her daughters did she erupt into tears.

"Why?" Her sister asked shapely, as Shiho entered the world of blackness.

"Was I not good enough, aunt?" Erin asked gently.

"How could you do this to your own family!"

Shiho woke up, bawling. "I destroyed them!" she wailed, before erupting into a series of sobs. "How could I have been so stupid," she added through her sobs.


	6. Confessings

**Sorry about the late update. I've been doing a lot of work lately, and with so many projects, I've falling behind in my work. I've also updated the previous chapters, so it might be a good idea to reread them as new content has been added, mostly because I found some errors which needed to be corrected and because I wanted to focus on Shiho's regret.**

Sunlight and a gentle humming woke Maho up from her sleep. Yawning, she blinked her eyes and stretched, before gazing at her friend. "Waking by humming today, huh?" she asked, gazing at him warmly.

"Yep." He replied before rising. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Maho thought for a moment, before deciding it was time. _Okay mom, here goes,_ she sighed inwardly, before giving him a smile. "Can you take me for a walk in the forest?" she asked.

"Sure. But let's changed into some appropriate hiking gear, alright?" he cautioned before stepping out of the room to get changed.

She chose a simple brown tee-shirt and blue jeans, along with black hiking sneakers. _No need to be fancy today,_ she told herself, smiling. _I can do this._

"Ready to go?" Joesph asked, as she approached him. Once she nodded, he handed her a hiking bag. "It's light, but it has some food, water, and a first aid kit, just in case," he explained. Putting the bag on, she was surprised on how light it was.

"Not too bad," she commented. "How come?"

"How come it's so light? Well, I figured we where not going overnight hiking and as a result, I packed beef jerky and peanuts for our mid-hike lunch. Not the most tastiest meal, but it's light weight." He then paused for a moment. "As for the water, well, I packed two of them special disposable filter bottles, in case we get lost for a bit, though the likelihood of that happening is slim so long as we stick to the main trails."

"Makes sense." Maho replied.

"Don't forget to bring your cell phone, and shot mace. You never know when we might need it." Shot mace was similar to mace, but was much more efferent and had a longer range than regular mace. Although it required a licenses to use, it was a god-send to those who wanted to defend themselves but where wary of the ever increasing stigma of gun ownership.

Placing the said items in her pocket, she smiled at her friend. _Boyfriend soon... I hope,_ she thought as they walked out the door. Personally she couldn't wait to confess to him, but at the same time she kept having some worries. _What if he says no. What if he just wants to be friends. What if he... no, mom said that if I love him I should confess it to him, so I have to do it,_ she thought determinedly.

The bright and morning light fluttered down through the trees along the trail when they began, and she found that she rather enjoyed the autumn weather, how the cool wind gently caressed across her arms. Walking along the road, everything was going fine until she heard the familiar roar of a bear. Taking out her shot mace, she got into a gunner's stance, for once thankful for her training back at Koromoremine. As the bear charged, she fired, hitting the bear head on, causing it to run away rather quickly.

"Thanks Maho," Joseph relieved, but he then felt her hugging her.

"I'm... I'm scared," she whispered, shaking. Joseph held her close. "The bear is gone, Maho.

She shook her head. "No... not of that," she whispered, her eyes closing.

"Then of what?" he asked her gently.

"I... She moved back and hopened her eyes. "Joesph... I... I love you... and I... I... want you be your..." she gazed down ward. "Sorry," she mummered, frightened she had screwed up her chance.

"Maho?" he asked her gently, and she looked up, only to be surprised as he gently held her cheeks, and proceeded to kiss her. _Wait... does this mean?_ The kiss was pleasurable, even if it was just a regular kiss. "I know you like me, and I... I like you too." He admitted softly.

"Oh Joseph!" she cried happily, hugging him and holding him tight. "I'l do everything to be the best girlfriend I can be. I'm prove that I'm not my mother and,"

"Maho, you don't have to prove that to me... because you already have," he purred softly, gazing into her brown gaze. " I can't believe we're a couple now, it's like a dream come true," he whispered.

"Then let's swear to never forget it, ever," she whispered back, smiling. _Nothing can separate us... nothing,"_ she promised herself.

 **Hospitable, unknown POV:**

"Hold on there madam, we'll get you healed!"

"Look, I know she was your teacher, but don't forget what she has done you idiot!"

"Hey! She's a freaking human being, and we are here to heal, not judge!"

"She's bleeding out you guys! We have to get her into operation right away!" The victim had been a prisoner at the ultramax jail, and recently been the victim of a severe stabbing.

"Hook her up to the..." However, her heard monitor went early silently. "Code black!" someone shouted. Unfortunately, duispuite their best efforts, the prisioner could not be revived.

"Steirben," the girl whispered, her red hair falling over her face as she erupted into tears.

 **Shiho Pov**

Her eyes opened and she gasped as she breifly saw her body lifting out of her body, before everything seemed to go black. "Is this... is this my fate?" She asked herself, a bit frightened by the pitch blackness. _To stay in pure darkness? I know I can't be that luck, though I guess it's better than hell._

"Welcome Sister," she heard the sound as quickly as she felt the embrace. "Marie?" She asked, and her sister nodded, her light brown hair falling behind her back.

"I've missed you, beloved sister," she cried softly, "and now I've found you again."

"But I killed you and your child," Shiho gasped, and her sister held her closer.

"I know. But you've suffered for it, more than I could have even wanted had I want to." She then pulled back. "Especially these past few months."

"Bu... but I," She felt herself caught in another hug. "Please Auntie Shiho, we all want you back." Shiho gasped as to her utter surprise, an adult Erin gazed at her, her blue eyes filled with love and hope, the same eyes who gazed at her in fear when she pointed the gun at her nearly 19 years ago. "Please I want my aunt back, the time for hate and guilt is over for ever now."

Shiho let out a sigh. "I don't deserve to... but if you want, I'd love a second chance." she admitted, and gasped as the scene vanished, only to be blinded by a golden gate, shining from a mysterious source she didn't know.

"Welcome home, valiant tanker."


End file.
